8 new mutant
by Tiarapantra
Summary: Scotts brother Alex comes to the institute and so does x23. Amanda is a mutant now. There are 8 new mutants too. Spyke, Jubilee and Rahne come back.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything In this story, I think I might own the new mutants I put in this story but that is all.This story is just a off the mind thing. If you like it I will keep writing if not tell me.   
  
Summery: Scotts brother Alex comes to the institute and so does x23. Amanda is a mutant now. There are 8 new mutants too. Spyke, Jubilee and Rahne come back.  
  
New mutants powers  
  
Amanda Softon powers invisibility  
  
Olivia Shaptan powers has the ability to move like cat and be like a cat by turning into one if she wonts to she can also communicate with animals and control.   
  
Goten Sun powers can make dead rise or make zombies and can control them. He can also shoot   
  
poison and fire out his mouth and hands  
  
Brianna Laveson powers can make people fall in love with a person of the same sex if she kisses them on the cheek if on the forehead they turn gay.   
  
Joshua Liecherton powers magnetism  
  
Pan Sun powers can make things move like water and can control the movement of water.  
  
Latasha Lagalton powers can morph in to any living creature like bug or spider or a dog.  
  
Vanessa Roser powers can become any plant or tree can also make vines come from her hands and can make a rose come from her hair and it will turn into a wipe that can cut through almost anything.  
  
Katlynn Alantion powers can all among any mutant living or dead's powers and keeps them to use later, kinda like Rouge's powers. If you are wondering how to pronounced her first name it (Cat- Lynn) sound like its spelled.  
  
I changed the some ages around hope you don't mind  
  
Katlynn, Rahne, x23, Amara, Jubilee, Jamie, Latasha, Brianna are all 14  
  
Kitty, Rouge, Sam, Evan, Tabitha, Pietro, Bobby, Pan, Wanda, Olivia are all 15  
  
Ray, Amanda, Kurt, Roberto, St John, Alex, Goten, Joshua, Vanessa are all 16  
  
Lance, Todd, Piotr are all 17   
  
Jean and Scott are 19  
  
Thats about it Magneto and Mystique are dead like in Impact 


	2. New room mates

I don't own anything I was bored so I started to write this.  
  
Pairings are your chose you tell me if you like this story and who are to be together.  
  
First person prov.  
  
I sat looking at my father he had called me to the throne room and said it was important. "Father what is it, you look depressed?" I asked with concern. "Katlynn I have to send you to the ground world."My father said sadly. My eyes got really big and then I screamed "WHAT WHY?" My fathers eyes grow sadder "Katlynn you now your 'gifts' are rare down here and you can't control them and there is a place up on the groung world where you can learn to control them, and also a world is not advanced in technology as the groung world but you need to learn about this stuff." He said calmly.   
  
"Father I don't want to the ground world is full of evil and the air is terrible to breath and I won't fit in well." a said calmly. "Apocolynn you will go up there and you have to find princess Marie and help her when she evolves on her birthday." Her father was getting serious and mad.   
  
I was surprised when he called me my really first name. "Okay father I shall start packing my really important valuables." I sad sadly as I stood with my head facing the ground. "Katlynn remember you can NOT speak of this world to any one but maybe Princess Marie, and when your in ground world you have to be in the ground stage." Father said sternly.  
  
Some where in Scotland   
  
"Rahne you for the last time you are not going back to the institute." Rahne's mother yelled. Rahne was getting slightly mad, "Why not that is a wonderful place and if you don't I... I .. I'll walk trough town in me werewolf stage changing back to human in the middle of town so they all know I'm a mutant." Rahne screamed at her mother. "Fine Rahne you can go back but if they hurt you, you are coming home right away." Her mother said with a sad sigh. Rahne jumped up and hugged her mother, "Oh mommy thanks so much you don't know how much this means to me."  
  
At Jubilee's house   
  
"Jubilee I thought long and hard on this and since every one here knows you're a mutant you are no longer safe here so I'm going to send you back to the institute." Jubilee's father said. Jubes eyes got really big and started to cry with joy. "Really you are going to send me back, oh thanks I love you guys so much thanks."  
  
At the institute  
  
Kurt was running from Kitty cause he read her diary and she was mad when the phone started to ring. He stopped running and answered it "Hello vhis is vhe Xavier Institute vhis is Kurt speaking." Kurt said happily. "Yes my I speak to the Professor please?"A man on the other end asked. "Yes hold on let me get him." Kurt teleported with the cordless phone into the Professors office.  
  
"Professor the phone is for you."Kurt said with his trade mark grin.  
  
"Thank you Kurt." The Professor said calmly. Kurt then teleported out of the room.   
  
Back to where Katlynn is  
  
"Okay Katlynn now that we are in the ground world and you turned you appearances so it looks like a regular girl so I will be leaving you here are your bags and you have to ride an airplane to the institute so good bye till you turn 18 unless there is danger so be good and I love you." Katlynn's father said with tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"I love you to father but I have to go now good bye." Katlynn said calmly cause she never cried so she kissed her dad good bye and started to walk to the airplane she was riding.  
  
At the Institute   
  
The Professor had told everyone that Jubilee and Rahne where coming back. The door bell rang and Jean answered it and Spyke was there.  
  
"Hey Jean how are you?" He said with a smile.  
  
'Storm Spyke's home.' Jean telepathically to Storm, and them smiled at Spyke. "So are you going to stay here for good now?" she asked really happily.  
  
"Yep I'm back for..." He never got to finish cause Storm pulled him into a huge bear hug.  
  
"Hi aunty O how are you?"He asked.  
  
On the plane.  
  
Katlynn was sitting looking out the window waiting for the plain to take off. Two young girls sat next to her since there was three seats and she had one.  
  
"Hey Rahne you were allowed to go back too?" The one girl said.  
  
"Yeah took a while but I got to come back what you do to come back Jubilee?" Rahne asked   
  
"Well I was in school and I got mad at this kid named Jay and shot him with my power." Jubilee whispered but Katlynn heard it perfectly.  
  
"Oh do you mind if we sit here ma'am." Jubilee asked Katlynn.  
  
"No that is okay but what is this place your going if you don't mind me asking?" Katlynn asked calmly.  
  
"Oh were going to the Xavier institute where are you going?" Rahne asked.  
  
"Oh I'm going to the institute too." Katlynn said sill calm.  
  
"Oh really what are your powers?" Jubilee asked jumping up and down.  
  
At institute professor was talking to the x-men and new mutants  
  
"Rouge, Storm, and Amara you go and pick the 3 girls up at the airport." he said.   
  
"I thought like only Jubes and Rahne are like the only ones coming here?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Well there is another one and her name is Katlynn."  
  
At the airport Rouge storm and Amara stood waiting for the plane to land.  
  
"How are we going to tell how this Katlynn person is?" Amara asked, before anyone could answer Jubilee, Rahne ran up to them.  
  
"Hi Amara, Storm, Rouge how are you? Rahne and Jubilee said at the same time.  
  
"Oh where fine but we have to fined a girl named Katlynn." Storm said. Katlynn soon was standing by Rahne and Jubilee.  
  
"I'm right here so when we going cause I have to go to the mall." Katlynn in her normal wild mode.  
  
"Oh we will go to the institute you can get settled in and then you and some other people can go to the mall." Storm said.  
  
"Sweet."  
  
They all got in the x-van and drove off.  
  
"Hey Katlynn I would like you to meet Amara and this is Rouge." Rahne said pointing to the people.  
  
"Hi I'm Katlynn as you all know by now."  
  
Soon they arrived at the institute.  
  
"Okay when you where gone Jean, Scott, and Bobby went and got 10 other mutants, we are moving you all in to new rooms and since the rooms are so big there will be some rooms with up to 4 people in it here are the rooms Scott a-1, Jean a-2, Kurt a-3, Evan a-3, Kitty a-5, Rouge a-5, Katlynn a-5, Amara a-6, Jubilee a-6, Rahne a-6, Bobby a-4, Roberto a-9, Sam a-9, Jamie a-4, X-23 a-5, Amanda a-8, Goten a-9, Pan a-8, Alex a-9, Olivia a-7, Latasha a-7, Joshua a-3, Vanessa a-7, and Brianna a-7. Okay now that you now your rooms go to them and unpack all your stuff in your new rooms." Professor said. "Oh and one more thing rooms a-4 a-3 and a-9 share a bathroom and rooms a-5 a-6 a-7 a-8 all have their own bathrooms connected to their rooms." He said.  
  
All the kid walked to their rooms.  
  
In a-5 Katlynn was talking when she was unpacking.  
  
"So what are all your powers and that kinda stuff." She said happily.  
  
"I'm like Kitty and my power is like phasing." Kitty said when putting some clothes a way.  
  
"Ahm Rouge an mah powehr is absorben peoples memories and energy." Rouge said while digging trough a box then X23 "My names X23 I don't have a real name but my power is having enhanced Senses, Healing Factor, and Adamantium Skeleton and Claws and a claw thing on my foot too."   
  
"Oh I'm Katlynn my power is to call upon other mutants dead and alive and take part of them and keep them and use them. I can have any power I want it sort of like Rouge sort of, and X23 your name is so boring so lets call you um let me think Miah that works your Miah okay?" Katlynn said while hocking up a really big stereo her dad got the Professor to bring to the institute, it was huge their was 4 5 foot tall speakers and she put them in each corner. "Oh okay I like Miah better then x23." Miah said. "Hey Girls what kinda music you wont to listen to?" Katlynn asked. "I don't know" "don' cahre." came all at once. "Okay lets listen to Deana Carter okay?" "Yeh" Rouge said "can we listen to Girls' night like please?, let sing to it we all know it but lets change some word okay?"Kitty asked jumping up and own.   
  
Soon Dean Carters song Girls' night was playing.  
  
"I'm going downtown, I'm gonna look real nice  
  
I'll be sportin' my stilletos; I'm gonna cause a few fights  
  
I'm gonna find my friends  
  
'Cause it's girls' night" Kitty sang while putting the blankets on her bed.  
  
"Kitty looks like she just woke up  
  
She pours her Miller Lite in a silver cup  
  
She's got 2 kids and a real good man  
  
But she can't say that she'd do it again  
  
She can't complain  
  
She's just blowin' off steam  
  
Come to girls' night and you'll see what I mean" Miah sang while putting some shoes under her bed.  
  
"I'm going downtown, I'm gonna look real nice  
  
I'll be sportin' my stilletos; I'm gonna cause a few fights  
  
I'm gonna find my friends  
  
'Cause it's girls' night" They all sang standing in the middle of the room dancing.  
  
"Miah drives a truck from Kansas State  
  
We're on time, she always late  
  
Can't let go of her lumberjack  
  
Got his name tattooed across her back  
  
She's a real hot momma who's long and lean  
  
Come to girls' night and you'll see what I mean" Rouge sang when she was putting photos on the wall still dancing.  
  
"I'm going downtown, I'm gonna look real nice  
  
I'll be sportin' my stilletos; I'm gonna cause a few fights  
  
I'm gonna find my friends'Cause it's girls' night" They all sang again shaking their body dancin putting stuff away and then they where done putting it away they went back to the middle of the room.  
  
"Rouge's got a full-time job  
  
Pushing pills and cotton swabs  
  
Love's a boy who won't commit  
  
She needs her own little first-aid kit  
  
Her skirt is short and her eyes are green" Katlynn sang dancin around the room.  
  
"Katlynn is selling stocks and bonds  
  
Gonna retire in the Caribbean  
  
Bought her boyfriend a brand new car  
  
Gets the first round at our favorite bar  
  
She's got 52 pairs of designer jeans" Rouge sang dancin with Katlynn.  
  
"I'm going downtown, I'm gonna look real nice  
  
I'll be sportin' my stilletos; I'm gonna cause a few fights  
  
I'm gonna find my friends" All of them sang  
  
"You know I will" Kitty sang.  
  
"I'm gonna ind my friends." Rouge sang  
  
"'Cause it's girls' night" they all sang again dancin with each other starting to slow down.  
  
"Ow ow ow ow ." they all sang  
  
"Girls are back in town" Miah sang  
  
"'cause it's girls' night" they al sang again. Soon the song came to a end and the all posed and fell in a fit of giggles.  
  
Tell me to keep writing if not I will stop. Well you can pick the couples if you wont But that is all till later. Please review. 


	3. The mall, Jean and Scott flip, and Broth...

Don't own anything I was bored so I started to write this.   
  
I didn't do really good on writing the accents sorry I will try.  
  
Rouges name in X-men is not named so it will be her other name: Marie.  
  
Chapter2  
  
"Okay that was like totally fun I didn't know you sang songs like that Rouge." Kitty said a little out of breath.   
  
"I don't I just was bored so I sang with you, and Katlynn how in the world did you get such a big stereo?" Rouge asked her eyes big looking at the stereo.  
  
"Oh daddy bout it for me and the Logan went and picked it up for me I all so have lots of neon lights and party lights with me." Katlynn said with a big grin.  
  
"Oh sweet well we can put all that up and then we can shopping." Miah said starting to put some lights up. Katlynn put 3 doors down in and pushed play.  
  
In A-6 Jubilee, Amara, and Rahne were dancing to the music coming from next door.  
  
"Hey Jubes, Rahne lets go next door and dance." Amara said still dancing.  
  
Back in A-5 The girls were interrupted from their dancing by a knock on her door.  
  
Miah walked over to the door and opened it "Yes what do you want ." she said.  
  
The girls said "We wanted to dance with you."  
  
"Oh but were just changing to leave." Miah said. "Oh are you going to the mall?" Jubilee asked  
  
"Yep want to come? We're like going to ask all the girls to come." Kitty said jumping up and down.  
  
"Yes we'll come lass. I'll get the other lasses." Rahne said starting to walk down the hall and Amara and Jubilee soon joined her. Rahne went to room a-8 and Amara and Jubilee went to a-7  
  
Soon 13 gals were standing by the door getting ready to go.  
  
"Vanessa will you drive us there?" Pan asked with a puppy dog look on her face.  
  
"Yes but wee need 2 cars and some money to shop." "Well we'll use Scotts car and Jeans S.U.V. and I found some of Jeans credit cards sitting by her purse when I walked by it. I also got the keys." Amanda said waving the keys around smiling dumbly.  
  
"Well 6 people can go in the car and in the s.u.v can fit 8 I think if we try, but we only need 7 seats. So who goes in what?" Olivia asked with her favorite confused look.   
  
"I'll pick who goes in what In the car is Amanda since she drives, Miah, Katlynn, Olivia, Rouge, and Jubilee. In the S.u.v are Vanessa cause she drives, Brianna, Kitty, Rahne, Amara, Pan, and me." Latasha said.   
  
After she was done they all went to the vehicles and started for the mall.  
  
At the Institute Jean and Scott were flipping out.  
  
"My car how dare they and I just got done cleaning it with Mr. Toothbrush." Scott said crying waving his toothbrush in the air. Jean was crying too. "My s.u.v. AND credit cards how could they I just got the cards."  
  
The girls were now at the mall and Tabitha ran up to them.  
  
"Hey girls you get new recruits? Amara I'm coming back to live at the institute and I get to share a room with you Rahne and Jubilee." Tabitha said dancing around.  
  
"Um girls I love that you are happy and all but we have all 14 of Jeans credit cards to spend and I need some new clothes." Katlynn said with joy in her eyes.  
  
5 hours later and all $70,000 spend and like 400 bags the girls were walking out of the mall.  
  
"Jean is like so going to kill us for like using her cards" Kitty said giggling.  
  
"Yah buh oh well It was fuhn." Rouge said with a small giggle.  
  
The girls were almost to the vehicles when they ran into the Brother hood.  
  
"Oh looks like the x-girls went shoppin yo." Todd said, the girls just keep walkin soon they were at their vehicles and the brotherhood hot on their tail.   
  
They put all the bags in the cars, "Oh this is one hot chick you got is she a new recruit?" Pietro asked starin at Katlynn.  
  
"Yes I an and if you don't leave use alone I'll make you so sorry." Katlynn said never looking up from packing the bags in the trunks.  
  
"Like you could catch me." Pietro taunted. Lance and Kitty were talking and Todd was buggin Wanda and Fred was thinkin about food.  
  
"Yes I could so leave me alone." She said getting really bored. The other girls were in the car waiting to go Katlynn was about to get in when Pietro stopped her "What?" she asked tired of this all ready. "You are to slow for me beautiful but I will get you to go out with me some day.  
  
And he was off again, Katlynn got in the car and they left.  
  
That was short and stupid I hope it is okay for now. Well I tried, and I have one question should I pair Rouge up with Piotr or Pyro???  
  
Well got to go.  
  
. 


End file.
